


Crazy For You

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy and Angel meet up againOriginally posted when BtVS and A:tS were on air in the UK





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Crazy For You' by Madonna  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Angel = bold  
> Buffy = normal type  
> Lyrics = italics

**I can feel eyes on me, their gaze burning into me like Holy water or a laser. I try to search out who it is that examines me like a creature under a microscope but the room is too crowded. The feeling is intensifying almost to the point of being uncomfortable. I try to blend into the shadows but to no avail. This predator has found its quarry and has no intention of letting it go.**

It has taken me four weeks and three sessions of pummeling Willy to a pulp in order to find you. LA. Funny how you've come back here, full circle, like even now you can't break the connection, I guess I should have known.

You can feel my gaze and you're trying to hide from it. No such luck. I know you, your strategies and moves, how your mind works. You won't escape me.

_Swaying room as the music starts_  
Strangers making the most of the dark   
Two by two their bodies become one   
I see you through the smokey air   
Can't you feel the weight of my stare   
You're so close but still a world away 

**I decide to challenge whoever it is that studies me so intently. I emerge from the shadows and make my way through the throng. And then I see her and I catch an unneeded breath. She is stunning. If it is possible she is more beautiful than before. I know I should walk away but I can't. All the emotions I have been battling to deny come flooding to the surface.**

Will you run now you know who it is that has been watching you? You appear to be frozen in time. Then a smile spreads across your face. It is a beautiful sight. I move towards you, my face mirroring yours. I know you aren't angry with me for following you. All I can see is love.

_Trying hard to control my heart_  
I walk over to where you are   
Eye to eye we meet, no word at all 

**I crush her to me, my arms encompassing her. I was mad to think that I could carry on without her in my life. The only person I was fooling was myself. I need her. She is vital to my continuing existence. I love her more than anything in the entire world.**

To feel his arms around me is like dying and going to heaven. The rest of the room fades out. All there is is the music and us. We move to the beat, our bodies in perfect harmony. I know that he is not going to leave me when this song is over. Whatever reasons he had have dissipated. Nothing will come between us now.

_Slowly now we begin to move_  
Every breath I'm deeper into you   
Soon we two are standing still in time   
If you read my mind you'll see   
I'm crazy for you   
Touch me once and you'll know it's true   
I've never wanted anyone like this   
It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss   
I'm crazy for you 


End file.
